<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Perfect to Me by LemonadeReaction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137144">She's Perfect to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction'>LemonadeReaction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane the Virgin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Duel masturbation, Engagement, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scissoring, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, ass eating, pussy eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra thinks that Jane is finally going to propose: but she gets far more than she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Ramos/Petra Solano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Perfect to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra Solano could not relax. How could she? She knew that tonight was the night: the night that her girlfriend, Jane Ramos, would finally propose to her. Everything had to go perfectly, which was why Petra had just ordered the most expensive bottle of wine the restaurant sold.</p><p>"Wow, you're really going all out tonight, huh?" Jane said, nodding approvingly at Petra's choice.</p><p>"Of course. Anything for my amazing girlfriend."</p><p>Petra gazed at Jane, thinking how beautiful she looked. She realised that all the years she spent dating men, whilst feeling that something was a little off, was because it was; she was simply far more into women. Being gay was something she had never really considered before, it was not common in the Czech Republic for people of the same gender to date.</p><p>"Petra? You okay?"</p><p>Jane's voice pulled Petra out of her daydream, as she realised a waiter standing beside her, ready to fill her wine glass.</p><p>"Thank you," Petra said, smiling at the waiter.</p><p>"You're welcome, Ms. Andel."</p><p>"So, I was thinking...," Jane began.</p><p>Oh God, Petra thought. Was this it? Was Jane about to propose now? They had not even had dessert yet!</p><p>"Go on," Petra told her.</p><p>"I was thinking that you and I should go away for a while. I know you're busy running The Marbella, but I really wish I could see more of you. My hours as a paralegal here are not what they used to be, and I feel a little lonely in the house sometimes. Just think about it, please?"</p><p>Petra was taken aback. She had no idea that Jane had been feeling this way, and she wanted to take away that sad look in her girlfriend's eyes.</p><p>"JR, listen to me. I'm so glad that you told me about this. Communication is one thing Raf and I never really had, and I think that is one of the many reasons why he and I didn't work. But you and I are different. We're open, we communicate. I'd love to go on vacation with you; where were you thinking?"</p><p>"Actually," Jane paused, fiddling with her white gold bracelet. "I was thinking we could go to the Czech Republic. I've never been, and it would be great to see where you come from, in a way."</p><p>Petra shook her head immediately. "JR, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable going back there. I have so many awful memories, not the least of which being hunted down and threatened by Miloš."</p><p>"Petra, Miloš can't hurt you anymore. We haven't even heard from him in years, I think it's pretty safe to assume he is either in prison or dead. You can't let fear hold you back. The Petra I know is stronger than that!" Jane grabbed Petra's hand and rubbed her thumb along her knuckles, smiling reassuringly.</p><p>"I suppose... it's something we can think about. I'll have to go through the books at work, see when we're most quiet so we know when to book for. But if we're going to fly all the way to Europe, I want to visit other places too, not just Czech!"</p><p>Jane nodded in a businesslike way. "Of course. Anything you need."</p><p>Petra sat back in her chair, taking her first sip of the wine. It was a rather dry white, with a sharp, almost citrus tone. Working in a hotel had certainly given her a great deal of knowledge about wines. Her heart sank a little, as she realised that Jane would likely not be proposing tonight; that she had only invited Petra to this beautiful restaurant in order to talk about her feelings of loneliness and ask about going on vacation. Her eyes stung slightly as the beginnings of tears threatened to appear, and she blinked hard to force them away.</p><p>"You okay? You seem a bit distant tonight, like something pretty heavy's on your mind. Has something gone wrong with the hotel? Not enough Christmas stock?"</p><p>Petra took a deep breath to settle her feelings. "No, everything is going perfectly with The Marbella. I was just thinking about you."</p><p>"Excuse me ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt. Here are your desserts." The waiter from earlier was standing beside the table, with a pristine white plate in each hand. He laid the desserts in front of the two women, and left.</p><p>"Lovely. Thank you!" Petra said a little too brightly, giving the waiter a look which said 'go away, now'.</p><p>She looked at the dessert on her plate. It was a tiny lemon souffle, decorated with candied lemon peel. Tiny dots of orange coulis surrounded the ramekin on the plate.</p><p>Jane had ordered a vanilla souffle, which had been dusted with cocoa powder, and her plate decorated with raspberry coulis instead of orange.</p><p>"These look really good!" said Jane. "I'm going to take a pic for my Instagram."</p><p>***</p><p>Petra and Jane had arrived back at their apartment. Feeling a headache coming on, Petra grimaced.</p><p>"Are you okay, babe?" Jane asked, looking at her with a concerned face.</p><p>"Yeah, just a damn headache."</p><p>Petra flopped down on the cream leather sofa, kicked her heels off then put her feet up. Jane sat beside her, removing her own heels, then cuddled up to her, laying her head on Petra's shoulder.</p><p>"You know, we don't have to go to the Czech Republic. I noticed back there that you really didn't seem keen on the idea, and honestly if it's going to bring back awful memories for you then I don't want to go there! You are my number one priority," Jane said, lifting her head to kiss Petra on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you," Petra said, sitting up to kiss Jane on the lips. "But I'd still love to go somewhere with you. I probably do need a break from the hotel, I have been quite stressed lately and that probably isn't helping with these headaches."</p><p>"I can't wait!"</p><p>Petra snuggled back into Jane, smiling. Who cared if they were getting engaged yet? Petra didn't need a piece of paper to say that she and Jane were in love.</p><p>"Would you like some tylenol? For your head."</p><p>"Um, yeah okay. Thank you," Petra replied.</p><p>Jane got up and went to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a box of tylenol in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.</p><p>"I only need two tablets Jane, not the whole box!" Petra joked, laughing as she opened it.</p><p>Petra stopped laughing when she realised what was in the box, then gasped. She shook the box over her hand, and a white gold ring with a sizeable diamond fell into her palm.</p><p>"No way," Petra whispered. "Is this what I think it is? Jane?"</p><p>"Well, I hope you're thinking it's an engagement ri-"</p><p>"YES!" Petra squealed, jumping up and hugging Jane. "Yes, a million times."</p><p>"You were supposed to let me ask first," Jane said. "Petra Solano, will you marry me?"</p><p>"Of course. This is a dream come true! I thought you weren't going to propose, after you didn't in the restaurant... I thought I'd been imagining the signs."</p><p>"Well, I was going to propose in the restaurant. But you seemed upset, and then I thought to myself that restaurant proposals are incredibly cliche, and you deserve a more interesting engagement story than that!"</p><p>Petra couldn't stop smiling, as tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh God, I'm so happy. I didn't even know it was possible to be this happy."</p><p>Petra kissed Jane, her tongue sliding into her new fiancee's mouth. She could taste the remnants of the wine they drank in the restaurant, and a slight aftertaste of the cocoa powder which coated her dessert. Jane started to moan, running her hands down Petra's back and gently squeezing her ass, pulling her hips closer to meet her own.</p><p>"Do you wanna move to the bedroom?" Petra asked between kisses.</p><p>"No. I want you right here," Jane replied, pushing Petra down onto the couch. Straddling her, she started to play with Petra's nipples through the thin fabric of her dress, grabbing her soft, smooth breasts.</p><p>Petra's breathing became heavier, as she started to moan. She began involuntarily raising her hips towards Jane, who then trailed one hand down her body, resting it on Petra's exposed thigh. As the pair continued to make out, Jane's hand slid further up Petra's dress, reaching the barrier of her silk underwear. Petra could feel her clitorus swelling as it became more sensitive, desperate to be touched by the sexy woman who was on top of her.</p><p>"Please," Petra whispered, pushing Jane's hand against her underwear. "Touch me."</p><p>"For you, my fiancee, anything."</p><p>Jane began lightly stroking Petra's clitorus through her panties, which caused her to very quickly get wet. Soon, a round wet spot was soaking through the panties, and Petra's breathing got even heavier as she grinded against Jane's hand.</p><p>Suddenly, Jane got off Petra. "These panties are in the way," she said, then swiftly removed them as Petra raised her legs.</p><p>Petra remained seated on the sofa, and Jane crawled forward so that her head was between Petra's thighs. Wrapping her arms round them, Jane began to eat Petra's pussy. Petra squirmed and moaned as Jane's soft tongue caressed her labia and clitorus, every move feeling right and wonderful; it was very clear that Jane had a lot of experience with going down on women.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so wet," Jane said, then continued licking.</p><p>"Oh, God you're so good," said Petra. She started gasping as she realised that Jane was now fingering her as well as eating her out, her magical fingers stroking inside her vagina in a 'come hither' motion.</p><p>"How does that feel baby?" Jane asked, coming up for air for a moment but continuing to finger fuck her.</p><p>"Amazing. You're incredible. Please... oh God... sit down, I want to touch you too!"</p><p>"Won't say no to that!"</p><p>Jane sat beside Petra, and Petra slid her long fingers inside Jane's panties. Jane was already dripping wet, presumably from hearing Petra's loud moans. Petra and Jane sat in silence for a while on the couch, the air filled only with the sounds of breathing, moaning, and wet sloppy noises as they fingered each other's soaking pussies. Things got more intense, and both women started moaning louder and bucking their hips towards each other, as though there was some unspoken battle of wills over who was going to cum first. Petra came first, her high pitched moan triggering Jane to orgasm too.</p><p>"Oh my God, that was the hottest thing ever. Why have we never done that before?" Petra said, struggling a little to catch her breath.</p><p>"The spontaneity made it so much hotter!" Jane agreed. "But I have to admit, I don't feel like we are done yet... do you agree?"</p><p>Petra thought for a moment, then a sly smile crept onto her lips. "Yes, I agree. This time, we are going to the bedroom!"</p><p>Jane laughed, then headed upstairs, closely followed by Petra. The girls flopped down on their white duvet cover, the same ones that Petra bought for The Marbella, then started kissing again. Their kissing was gentler this time, less intense. Petra stripped Jane's dress over her head, who then did the same to Petra. Petra loved feeling Jane's soft, warm skin against her own, and pulled her in closer.</p><p>"How do you get your skin so smooth?" Petra asked.</p><p>"Lots of exfoliation, and shea butter moisturiser," Jane replied. "Why are we talking about body care routines during sex? Is that a straight people thing?"</p><p>Petra laughed. "No, at least not in my experience. I don't think any of my exes even know what exfoliation is. I was just thinking of how nice your skin feels."</p><p>"Thank you," said Jane. "Now let me kiss you again!"</p><p>Petra's lips crashed into hers. It was not long before their making out became more intense again, and soon they were grinding against each other.</p><p>"Okay, I have to admit it: I watched some lesbian porn, and there's something I really want to try," Petra confessed.</p><p>Jane raised an eyebrow quizzically, then said "It's scissoring, isn't it?"</p><p>"I- yes. How did you know?"</p><p>"It's just a stereotypical thing that straight people think all lesbians do thanks to porn. The fact is, it can be uncomfortable for a lot of people, and involves a certain amount of flexibility."</p><p>"Oh. Well, I'd still love to try!" said Petra hopefully.</p><p>"Sure, let's try."</p><p>Jane held Petra's legs and moved them so that they were at a 90 degree angle to hers: one leg on the bed, the other in the air, hovering over Jane's body with her foot near her face. Their pussies were right beside each other, but not quite touching.</p><p>"Now, we kind of... grind together. Like our pussies are a sex sandwich."</p><p>Petra giggled, then grinded experimentally. It felt better than she imagined; a lot better. She and Jane were both so wet that when their pussies pressed together, they made a wet sloppy sound, sticky juices coating both of their labia. Petra continued to grind her pussy against Jane's, delighting in the feeling of smooth lips brushing past each other, and brushing the clitorus every so often.</p><p>"Am I doing it right? Does it feel okay for you?" she asked nervously.</p><p>"Yes, it actually feels quite good," said Jane. "It never worked as well as this with my past partners. Maybe because our legs are similar lengths it is more comfortable?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>The scissoring continued for a while, wet pussy colliding and grinding with wet pussy over and over, like a pestle and mortar creating smoother, wetter pussy juices.</p><p>"This feels fucking amazing. I'm desperate to taste you," said Petra.</p><p>"You can taste me any time you like "</p><p>"How about now," said Petra, suddenly switching position and rolling onto her back. "Sit on my face baby?"</p><p>Jane hovered over Petra's face, positioning her thighs in a comfortable way. She settled her pussy onto Petra's mouth, who began licking.</p><p>Jane's pussy tasted phenomenal. It was like honey, with a more musky flavour. Petra lapped it up, enjoying every single drop. She ran her tongue over Jane's engorged clit, feeling it swell against her eager tongue. She slid her tongue up and down, from Jane's clit, down her smooth labia, to her waiting vagina. In that moment, Petra felt blessed for having a long tongue, and began to tongue-fuck Jane's hot hole.</p><p>"Fuck," Jane moaned, steadying herself by grabbing hold of the mattress. "I've definitely taught you well, your tongue is amazing."</p><p>"Thank you," Petra replied, her words muffled by Jane's pussy. "You taste amazing."</p><p>As Petra's tongue probed her vagina, Jane's juices were flowing even more. She had not been this wet in a long time, and felt a little self conscious for getting them all over her partner's face.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum again!" Jane said.</p><p>"Not yet," said Petra, who stopped licking. "There's something else I wanna try. Can you get on all fours, please?"</p><p>"Um, okay. This isn't where you pull out a seven inch strap on, is it? I'm really not the biggest fan of being penetrated by penis-like objects."</p><p>"Haha, no. I don't even know how to use one of those. I'm wondering if I can eat your asshole?" Petra felt shy as she asked, praying that she didn't weird her out.</p><p>"Oh, you just want to rim me? Thank god!" said Jane. "That's totally fine, I actually enjoy it. And don't worry, I'm all clean."</p><p>"It wouldn't have mattered if you weren't, I did kind of spring this on you," said Petra. "I'm so happy you said yes! So, I'll just... start."</p><p>Petra looked at Jane's asshole. The skin around it was darker than the skin on the rest of her body, more the colour of coffee grounds as opposed to her bronzed latte coloured skin. She moved closer so that her nose was right against it, then breathed in experimentally. It smelled... different to how she expected. Not bad, but definitely not like pussy. She ran her tongue lightly around the outside of it, feeling Jane's asshole tense lightly in response.</p><p>"That tickled," said Jane. "Go a little harder."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Petra did as she asked, and licked with more force. She slipped her tongue inside her fiancee's asshole, and ran it round in circles. It tasted a little musky, but it wasn't a bad taste. The taboo nature of it turned Petra on again, and she started rubbing her pussy as she licked, which caused her to moan.</p><p>"Are you touching yourself?" Jane asked her. "Mmm, that's my girl. Are you enjoying your first experience of rimming someone?"</p><p>"I really am," Petra replied truthfully, plunging her long tongue deeper into Jane's ass. She flicked her tongue up and down whilst inside, delighting in the tiny jumps Jane did every time it felt particularly good. She plunged two fingers into Jane's pussy, fucking both her holes at the same time, whilst still rubbing her own clit.</p><p>The two women began moaning in harmony once again, growing louder as they neared climax. This time, Jane came first, her pussy and asshole contracting around Petra's finger and tongue, as she came hard. Petra felt incredibly proud for a moment that she had done a good job for her first time rimming, before collapsing on top of Jane as her orgasm came. Petra and Jane lay there for a while, Jane in doggy style position, Petra slouched over with her head on her ass. They were both far too exhausted from their intense orgasms to move.</p><p>"That," Jane said finally, "was unreal. I really didn't expect you to be that good!"</p><p>"Neither did I," admitted Petra. "I'm really happy!"</p><p>"Me too, fiancee!" Jane said, turning round to wink at her. "Speaking of, what did you do with your ring?"</p><p>"It's downstairs, probably on then couch somewhere," Petra replied. "I never did take that tylenol."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>